Hiroladdin (1992)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin' (1992) Cast: * Aladdin - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Princess Jasmine - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Genie - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Rabbit Genie - E.B. (Hop) * Dragon Genie - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Watership Down) * Old Man Genie - Priest (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Little Boy Genie - Chowder (Monster House) * Fat Man Genie - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Peter Pan (Peter Pan; 1953) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Leopard Genie - Simba (Adult; The Lion King) * Goat Genie - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Harem Genie - Julie (Heavy Metal 2000) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - George Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) * Super Spy Genie - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) * Teacher Genie - Nick Fury (Iron Man 2) * Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) * Submarine Genie - Hank (Finding Dory) * Gigantic Genie - Sentinel Prime (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) * Cheerleader Genies - Kim Possible and her friends (Kim Possible) * Jafar - Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) * Old Jafar - Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) * Snake Jafar - Buraki (Dragon Wars) * Genie Jafar - Megatron (Transformers; 2007) * Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Abu - Russell (Once Upon a Forest; w/Abigail and Edgar as an extras) * Camel Abu - Camel (The Prince of Egypt) * Horse Abu - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Duck Abu - Magmar (Pokémon) * Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia; 1940) * Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Car Abu - Car (The Fast and the Furious) * Elephant Abu - Shadow (Spider Riders) * The Magic Carpet - Lugia (Pokémon) * The Sultan - Shang (Mulan; 1998) * Rajah - Draco (DragonHeart) * Rajah (as a Cub) - Terrible Terror (How to Train Your Dragon) * The Cave of Wonders - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 2016) * Razoul - Morro (LEGO Ninjago; TV Series) * Razoul's Henchmen - Terminator Army (The Terminator) * The Peddler - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Gazeem the Thief - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Nikki Wong (6Teen), Rainbow Dash (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), and Joy (Inside Out) * Two Hungry Children - Irene and Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) * Prince Achmed - Blackwolf (Wizards; 1977) * Omar - Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) * Farouk - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) Gallery Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Aladdin AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Jasmine Baymax in Big Hero 6.jpg|Baymax as The Genie Tyler_Heavy_Metal_2000.jpeg|Tyler as Jafar Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Iago Russell_in_Once_Upon_a_Forest.jpg|Russell as Abu Abigail.png|Abigail (Sharing the Role) Lugia M02.png|Lugia as The Magic Carpet Captain-li-shang-mulan-9.4.jpg|Shang as The Sultan Tumblr_lmqjpwmZT11qinu8yo1_500.jpg|Draco as Rajah King-louie-the-jungle-book-720P-wallpaper.jpg|King Louie (Live-Action) as The Cave of Wonders Morro in Lego Ninjago.jpeg|Morro as Razoul Terminator_robots.png|Terminator Robots as Razoul's Henchmen Kronk.jpg|Kronk as The Peddler Gaston1.jpg|Gaston (Animated) as Gazeem the Thief Blackwolf Wizards 1977.jpeg|Blackwolf as Prince Achmed Joker_2.jpg|Joker as Omar (Melon Seller) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Hiroladdin series